The Lost Maid
by 1Maddie23
Summary: When the mansion Karin works at as a maid burns down, where is she to run to? To who? - DISCONTINUED
1. ByeBye Auntie!

Summary: Karin is a maid working at her Aunt's mansion with 5 other girls. She doesn't know the other girls very well, and has too much work to do to socialize with them. One night, at around midnight, everyone is asleep except for Karin, who is working outside in the garden. Suddenly, the house catches on fire because for an unknown reason. Karin, still in her maid uniform, runs into the forest, because it's the only way to escape the fury flames of death, and runs into some campers. What will happen?

The Lost Maid

Chapter 1:

Bye-Bye Auntie!

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

"Karin~!" My Aunt yelled from her office.

"Yes?" I walked in, smoothening my maids uniform. "Yes Auntie?"

"I need you to go fix up the gardens in the backyard. They have so many weeds in them and were having a dinner party in a few days." Auntie asked.

"Ai, ai, captian!" I said childishly. I always act like this in front of my Aunt. She smiled and lit a cigar and went back to work. I went to the gardening shed that was on the side of the mansion. I grabbed my pink gloves and a giant bucket for the weeds. When I got to the back, all I could see were weeds. It must not have been tended in months! (does that make sense :s? lol review it and tell me 8D ..) I was thinking about asking another maid, but I was sure my Aunt piled a lot of work on them too. I sighed and went to work. I started at around 6pm. I thought it would only take an hour, but I ended up staying outside till around 11! I stood up, back towards the house, and smiled. "Done!" I said to myself. I took a breath of fresh air to relax a little. I started to cough. Was that smoke? I turned around right when the windows burst open and flames came out. First there was only one window that burst. Then two. Then 5. Then 8. Then, they all burst.

"Karin!" I heard a yell from the right side of the house; where my Auntie's room was.

"Auntie!" I yelled.

"Karin, catch this!" she threw something down. It landed in my hands. It was a beautiful ring, it looked familiar. "Karin that was your mothers, I meant to give it to you sooner, but I never had any time!" she coughed, "Karin run into the forest! The flames are fast! OUCH! HURRY KARIN!" she was crying and screaming, until I saw her drop where I couldn't see her. Then the flames went through the window. 'Auntie is dead' I kept thinking. I put on the ring. Perfect fit. I started in a random direction into the forest. I had no idea where I was going. My eye-site was blurry because of the tears. I kept running into branches, but I could barely feel the cuts I had gotten form them.

I thought I was running for about 30 minutes. I stopped when I saw a spec of light. A few flames. Are there people out here camping? 'Let's find out!' I thought. I ran to the light. My uniform had a million tears in it and my eyes were tear stained. When I was about 10 steps away from the light, I saw the people who made the fire. Three boys, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, another with black hair and gold eyes (?) and the last had red hair with one purple eye and one blue eye. At that moment, I just thought I was crazy.

Out of nowhere, I coughed like a maniac. All three of their heads snapped towards my direction. I decided not to hide, I was just about to ask for help anyway.

"C-can you help me?" I coughed between every word. Then, I decided to faint because I was exhausted.

.:*Kazune P.O.V.*:.

Today, Micchi, Jin, and I, decided to go camping in the forest by my house. We walked about 3 miles until Micchi decided where a good spot was. "Here!" he said at an empty spot. There weren't many people who went camping around here. I heard it was because of all the wild animals, but that's just the fun of camping! We set up our tents, we each had an individual one, no way in crap was I going to sleep with another dude in the same small-sized tent! After we got the fire, it was 10:30. We sat there for ½ an hour talking about what to do next.

"We could make s'mores?" Micchi thought.

"Out of what?" Jin asked angry; he didn't want to come because he had a photo shoot tomorrow.

"Never mind Jin! You're just ruining it for me!" Micchi turned away pouting.

"But Micchi, we need something to make the s'mores out of." I pointed out.

"Not you too, Kazune!" Micchi yelled. After 10 minutes of an awkward silence, we started hearing a loud cough behind the trees that were behind us. Then a girl came out, she was wearing a maids outfit. It had tears in it and she looked like she was crying. Most girls looked ugly after crying, but she was soo cute! She was panting a bit, like she had run a while. Her hair was messy, it wasn't bad looking, but it wasn't amazing, you know?( 8D )

"C-can you help me?" she asked. Then she fell and landed on her side.

"What the…" Jin mumbled.

"Is she a maid from that mansion a few miles south from here?" Micchi thought out loud.

"Probably" I answered.

"You think she ran away?" Micchi asked again.

"We can ask that when she wakes up! Idiots, we need to help her!" Jin said, getting out of the confusion. He picked the girl up.

"Wow." He looked at her amazed.

"What?" Micchi and I asked.

"She is so damn light!" Jin held her with one arm.

"You call us idiots, put her in a tent!" I said, spazzing a bit. Jin ran over to my tent and put her on my sleeping bag. My tent was the biggest, medium small. Two people could sleep in there, but 5 could sit inside or crouch.

Jin got a cold water and set it on her forehead. Micchi fanned her with a magazine. I just watched. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't go to bed, she's in it! Then out of nowhere, we heard snore coming from the girl who is asleep on my bed.

"She's just really tired; my guess." Micchi said.

"Way to state the obvious." I mumbled.

"Auntie jump." The girl was talking in her sleep. "Run from the flames. Hurry Auntie. I don't want to be alone. Not again." She started to shift in her sleep.

"Nightmare?" Micchi asked.

"Maybe." Jin answered. "We should probably give her some air. Kazune, you're not doing anything; Micchi and I are going to sleep, you stay here with this girl." He gave me the water bottle and Micchi gave me the fan.

"What do I do if she wakes up?" I asked, spazzing again.

"Explain to her what happened and ask her about the 'Auntie' and the 'flames'." Jin looked at me like it was obvious, because it was. They left me at that.

I don't want to be here in a tent all alone with some sleeping girl who we just meant! I looked at her. Her face was dirty and red. She started to cry in her sleep. She didn't bawling, just tiny tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks. What can I say? She was pretty!

After about an hour, I got tired. The girl looked fine, she stopped crying. I had wiped away some of her tears and whispered to her to calm down a little. I don't know how but it worked. I got as far away as I could from the girl, and lied down. I stared at her for a second, and fell asleep.

YUSH! SECOND STORY! Not done with my first one though, but I didn't want to forget this one cause it soo good ;D REVIEW AND SHARE PLEASEEE I luv u XD

p.s. read my first story: Karin's New School :D!


	2. I Woke Up In A Strangers Tent

Yay chapter 2 Sorry its soo short DX chapter 5 will be longer! I'll try to make it longer that is :p! Ok nowww GO:

**The Lost Maid**

**Chapter 2:**

**I Woke Up in A Strangers Tent**

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

When I woke up, I almost screamed. There was the blonde kid from last night, well, it took me a minute to realize it was him, lying down a few feet away from me asleep. What did they do to me at my moment of weakness!

"Micchi! Be quiet! She's still sleeping, hurry and finish packing the tents, I'm waking up Kazune." whispered a voice. I lied back down on the sleeping bag, and pretended to sleep. They were kidnapping me! The guy walked in and put his hand on my forehead. He had one freaking big hand. I froze because I thought that he knew I was awake. After a minute, he took his hand off my forehead. "No fever…" I heard him mumble. He was checking my temperature? I don't think they know how to kidnap right. Why was I here again? Oh yeah, I was in the forest running from something. What was it again… oh… yeah… Auntie died in the fire. I came here for help! I sat right up in my bed. The guy with black hair; also from last night, looked at me surprised. He shook Mr. Blonde (Kazune 8D).

"Kazune, wake up. We need to get going." He shook Mr. Blonde, I mean, Kazune, more. " The girl woke up." And Kazune bolted straight up and looked at me.

He smoothed out his bed-head hair to make it look some-what better. He stood up and smoothed out his clothes. Then he left.

"Kazune, you help Micchi with the tents, he can't do it." I heard outside the tent. What's going on? Where are we going. After a minute of spazzing, Kazune and Jin came back in.

"What's your name?" Kazune asked. I didn't tell them.

"You wanted help, didn't you?" he asked harshly. He was scary… I pulled my legs up to my chest and held them closer. "My name is Karin."

"What did you need help with?"

I sniffed and wiped away a tear, "I lived in a mansion not too far from here. About half an hour. I was working in the garden in the back yard. It was around 11 when I finished. I turned around and the mansion was on fire. My Auntie was by her bedroom window with the flames coming closer, she gave me this ring. Her last words were 'Karin run into the forest. The flames are fast. Ouch. Hurry Karin.'" I said it with no emotion, it was too heart breaking to re-enact. "Then she fell behind the window and the flames swallowed her up." A few more tears went down. I was doing my best not to burst into tears. Jin and Kazune were looking at me sadly.

"Guys; the tents are ready and there in my bag. The other stuff is in your bags. And you still need to pack this tent when she wakes up." Micchi whispered poking his head in. He saw that I was awake.

"Oh, hello! My name is Micchi. That's Jin and Kazune." He introduced, pointed to Jin and Kazune. I already knew who they were, but they didn't know that :p. Jin and Kazune got out of the tent and I followed. Micchi quickly took out the sleeping bag I was sleeping on and a pillow. Then dismantled the tent. Kazune and Jin stuffed the pillow and sleeping bag into their bags.

"Ok, let's go." Kazune said and put the bag on his back. Jin went into the forest. Kazune and Micchi followed. I was behind them all. Soon enough we found a small path. There were a whole bunch of roots that had come out of the ground and I kept tripping on them. Step, step, step, TRIP, step, step, TRIP, step, TRIP, FALL. I fell face-down. But the three boys didn't seem to notice because they kept walking. I got off and dusted my outfit off. Then I realized how torn and dirty it was. I tied a knot that had come undone and quickly tied a shoe. I looked up and, GO FIGURE, they were gone. I decided to just keep on following the path, then maybe I could find my way to them. I kept walking in the woods, then there was a split in the road. Wow, this is so not my day. The left and right looked exactly the same. It's not like this is the Dora t.v. show, were you can see 'Kazune's House' or a dead end in the distance. I decided to go right, because right is right. Mostly. Well, on Dora it is. I kept walking until…

.:*Kazune P.O.V.*:. (starting off when they left)

Jin was leading and I was following Micchi. Why was I not leading? I know the way; Jin has berely been in the forest. I bet he's trying to impress Karin ^. After a while, Jin came to a split in the road. "Go right." I answered, hoping to make Jin look stupid in front of Karin. "I know." He didn't look back at me. Efter about a mile; 2 more and we are at my house, Micchi turned around. His eyes widened.

"What?" I said.

"Karin…" Micchi murmured. I turned around to look at Karin; but saw that nothing was there. Which means Karin is lost again. "Jin! Karin is gone!" I yelled at Jin. He spun around and yelled, "What the heck guys? Didn't you look back a few times to check if she was there?"

"OBVIOUSLY WE DIDN'T! WHY DIDN'T YOU?" we started yelling at each other. I jumped when I heard a scream.

"Karin!" we all yelled as we dropped our bags and rushed back.

HA! Now you have to wait to see what happens ! Don't worry, I'll update it fast… im excited to see what happens too *^* lololol :DD READ AND REVIEW! Next Chapter coming out by atleast….. Saturday? Sunday? Monday? ORR TUESDAY? One of those days I promise ;D if not, then it might be a longer chapter on what I planned GOOD DAY TO YOU !

P.S. Thankyou's for the review so far:

Karigold for reviewing both of my storys!

Karin EdCoustic + btw welcome to the madness of my storys ;D!

Loveblooms891 4 reviewing both my story's! I it when you do that little Kazune: blah Karin: Blah! You: Don't embarrass mee! LOL keep doing that it makes me happy XD ! ~

and lovekamichama for being the very first reviewer of this story!


	3. My New Home

Yush *o* chapter 3! On chapter 2.. I said chapter 5 at the beginning :s! X) OOPS!... LOL BEGIN!:

**The Lost Maid**

**Chapter 3:**

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

I had screamed because someone from my right, an looking man at about 50 years old in all black was running at me then tackled me, making me land on my left side. I started screaming as loud as I could.

"What are you doing in the forest by yourself, little girl?" he asked me. No way was I going to tell him! I just kept on screaming. Then he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat.

"Scream again, and I'll slice your throat." The man ordered. I stopped immediately. "Now, do you have any money? Credit cards? You look pretty rich. How about any expensive jewelry?"

He better not take my ring; if he does, I'll snap, although I am about to. He moved the knife away from my neck a little.

"KARIN!" I heard, the man and I snapped our head towards the source of the voice. It was Kazune!

"Let go of Karin!" he yelled again. He ran towards the man and kicked him off. The man rolled over onto his back a few feet away from me. Micchi and Jin came running from behind Kazune and beat him to a pulp. Kazune ran over to me and helped me up.

"Karin! Are you ok? What did he do to you?" I jumped right up to hug him. That was really scary! You think I'm over exaggerating, well how about you go ahead and walk around in the woods, then be attacked by some old guy who seems like he might rape you, and not cry and/or be scared. (I'm just kidding to those really gullible people.. DON'T DO THAT -…)

"I'm fine." I said, sobbing again.

"Kazune," Jin spoke up. "I think he's knocked out; we might have hit him too hard." Micchi nodded in agreement.

"Then let's get away before he wakes up." Kazune said. He took my arms and put them back to my sides.

"You're ok, right Karin?" Jin and Micchi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." We started to walk back to Kazune's house.

.:*Kazune's P.O.V.*:.

After about a mile we made it back to our bags we had left. I'm surprised none of the animals got into them. This time, we were all sure to stay by Karin. I walked with her, Jin and Micchi walked behind her. After 2 miles from where we left off, we finally made it to my house. My parents were at my Grandma's house for a few days, so we had enough time to decide what to do with Karin.

We went into the kitchen and sat at the table. I gave Karin some water, Jin and Micchi get nothing :U.

"How old are you anyway?" Jin asked, starting off the questions

"19."

"So are we!" Micchi said happily. Karin smiled at his childish behavior.

"Do you have any other place to go?" I asked. I wasn't sure if my parents would let me keep a girl a found in the woods at our house.

"I might be able to find a place. My parents are dead, I don't really know a lot of my relatives. Except for my Aunt Hannah, but I really don't want to stay with her." She answered, looking into her water glass.

"Well, I have an extra room in my apartment. You're welcome to stay there of you want." Jin offered. Oh. Crap. No.

"My house is open too. It's a lot bigger then Jin's tiny little apartment, and it's a lot more like home. Jin's is boring." I wanted Karin to stay at my house for some reason. It bothered me to think she would stay in a house/apartment with Jin or anyone else, like I wanted her all to myself, because I did.

"The choice is yours Karin; Kazune's parents would just kick you out though." Jin said. He knew what I was trying to do. I was trying to get Karin to stay in my own house; and he was so right. But he also wanted Karin at his house, which I was not going to allow.

"Unless," I said, "You become our maid.(Loveblooms891 8D!) It's nothing major like cleaning the entire house and if you don't finish in an hour your fired, but just a little help for my mom. Like cleaning the dishes, or getting the laundry folded."

"So I do you're chores?" Karin asked.

"No, my chores are mowing the lawn, and going to work at the game-stop store to help pay for college." I said, trying not to act like I was spoiled and my parents did everything while I did nothing.

"Well, I guess I could help out your mom a bit, it does look like she needs a lot of help. The dishes are over flowing in the sink, and I like to clean, it's fun." Karin said, with a hint of sarcasm. We all laughed a little, not the HAHAHAHA laugh but the 'heh' kind. 8D

"I'll go get the guest room ready; and I'll get some of my mom's old clothes from the attic. Don't worry there not from the 70s, she just bought some online that were too small. They'll probably fit you." I stood up from the table. "Right now you need to relax, get some rest, I bet your still tired." I winked at her. Jin looked at me angrily and Karin smiled. She was really unaware when people tried to flirt with her! I smiled back then left to go to the attic.

I think I will end it here? I'll try to update fast; but we have those tests that you take every year.. idk what their called where-ever you live but you're probably taking them too…. THANKS FOR READING 8D SORRY IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON, SCHOOL LIKES TOO EAT MAH SOUL ! D8! I LUV U ;D! jk.. OR AM I ;OOOO!

chapterrrrrrrrrr 4 coming soon :)!


	4. Stealing Her Away edit

You hate me I don't update enough :c weellll I get u 2 love me again 8D CHAPTER 4 YUUUUSSHHH!

The Lost Maid

Chapter 4:

Stealing Her Away

.:*Jin's P.O.V.*:.

That stupid Kazune.. stole away the goddess from the woods. Yeah, I called her a goddess. If you were here you'd understand why. She has the prettiest and smoothest light brown hair I've ever seen. Her skin is soft and perfect. She two inches shorter than me, and perfectly skinny, not to fat not to bony, absolutely perfect. She was nice too, and funny at times. Kazune will not steal her away from me. I have the perfect plan to get her to live with me.

It's been two days since Karin was staying at Kazune's house. They seem like just friends, because I've been going over there every second I could. When Kazune would leave for work, I would stay with Karin.

Today was a Wednesday. Kazune didn't have work today or tomorrow, and my plan was working out perfectly so far.

Karin was washing dishes from breakfast, Kazune and I were in the living room.

"Kazune, let's go somewhere tonight." I said, acting normal.

"Like where?"

"Let's go to the bar. We haven't gone in a week or two, and you don't have work tomorrow." I convinced. (A/N ok so this might not be true I don't think it is but in Japan you have to be 19 to drink ok :p no one tell me that's not true cuz I knowwww its my story so bahh)

"I don't think Karin would want to go. I'm not sure I do either."

"Get Himeka over here then. Karin needs a friend to hang out with, and we should go relax."

Kazune sighed, "Fine." He got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey Karin. Jin and I are gonna go to the bar tonight. I'll get my cousin, Himeka, over to stay with you, ok?"

"Oh, sure. When are you leaving and when is she going to get here though?" she asked, putting away the last dish into the cupboard.

"Were leaving in an hour, it will take Himeka about 15 minutes to get here, so I'll call her before we leave."

"Ok, I'm gonna go upstairs. Tell me when you called her." She left the room after Kazune said a simple 'K'.

Step one: Get him to leave.

Finally we left, Himeka said she would be there soon, so we told Karin she would be home alone for about 5 minutes. His mom and dad were going in a small business trip for two days, so they wouldn't be a problem when Kazune got home.

We went to a bar not too far from his house. The sign just said "bar" and we've been there hundreds of times, so it didn't take much time to find. I bought him a drink, bought him another, and another, and another, I bought as many drinks as he needed to get drunk, and/or "h-mode" (A/N ok I honeslty don't know wtf h-mode is.. does it mean high? Like hes high O-o? idk! Tell me plz :D? im using it as high-mode k thxs READ)

Step 2: Get him drunk

After I thought he was drunk enough, I brought him home. He wobbled through the door, and yelled Karin's name. I went into the other room with Himeka. I didn't want to seem like I planned this, even though I did.

Step 3: scare the crap out of Karin so she will live with me *o*

.:*Karin's P.O.V.*:.

I was sitting on the couch watching TV with my new friend Himeka. Finally after around two hours Jin and Kazune came home. Kazune was yelling my name. I ran to the door,

"What is it Kazune?" Jin walked into the other room and smiled to me as he passed by.

"Karinn~!" he wobbled up to me and hugged me.

"K-Kazune! Are you drunk?" I asked worried. My Uncle used to get drunk all the time. He would say weird things to my Aunt, then they would go to their bedroom and stay there for hours. 8D :3.

"Karin, come up to my room!" he said, mumbled.

"Kazune, what do you want?" I asked, slightly scared now. He pushed me against the wall. He put his hands on the wall, so I couldn't escape. Out of nowhere, he kissed me.

I screamed, although it was more like a muffled scream. He finally back away for air after a minute, when he did, I screamed for help.

"Jin! Himeka! Help!" they both ran in, Jin came first and Himeka was right behind him. Himeka pushed Kazune away and Jin went in front of Karin.

"Kazune! I told you, you shouldn't have had that last drink!" he yelled. Himeka pushed him up the stairs. Lecturing him about how she was going to tell his mom. Jin turned around back to me.

"Karin, are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I answered. "but he kissed me." A tear ran down my cheek. I never thought my first kiss would be like that. I wanted it to be more romantic or something. Not by a drunk guy who I just moved in with. I don't think I should stay here anymore. But where else would I go?

"Do you want to come live with me?" Jin asked me, practically reading my mind.

"Sure. I'm gonna go get my stuff though." I wiped away my tears and walked up the stairs. Jin followed me up. He stood in front of the door, I guess because he was worried Kazune would come in and he wouldn't be able to help me. I didn't have much stuff, A few of Mrs. Koujo's clothes (sp D:?) and a pair of shoes. They all fit in a regular school bag backpack.

Himeka just got out of Kazune's room.

"He just fell asleep. Where are you going Karin?" she saw my bag.

"Oh, I'm going to live with Jin. Kazune is a little scary, but we can still hang out, of course!" I encouraged. She smiled, "Ok, I'll come over on Friday or something."

I smiled back at her, "Ok, and make sure you tell Kazune I'm leaving when he wakes up. Thanks! Bye!" I waved. Jin followed me outside into the drive way and into his car. He seemed slightly happy about something, I don't know. But as long as I'm away from drunk Kazune, h-mode, I'm sure I'll be fine.

.:*Jins P.O.V.*:.

Plan was a success. Karin is now living with me, and she is scared of Kazune. Perfect. Now for step two, make her love me.

YAYYY friggen finalllyyyy sorry havn't worked on this in foreverrr. Don't be expecting a new update this week b/c I has examsssssss T.T! save meee~~ hope u like mah storyyyy ^^ I loveee u ;D lool reviews make me happy so review review revieeeewwwwwww :3

edit: working on this story right now :) ill work on the storys with the most reveiws, but right now i'm editting :P!


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IM SOWZ

Oh mah gosh.

You hate me.

I know it.

IIIIMMMMMM SORRRYYYYYYYYYYY!

I don't update a lot and I know you hate author notes.

I think I might delete the author note that was before this…..

Anyywayyyy

Heres the thingggggg

I have NOO inspiration to write story :'c

Each chapter needs ATLEASTTTT 3-4 reveiws ;D for each story then I will try to update super fast.

So I will now begin the next chapter of **The Lost Maid **

Remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) pleaseeee

**ALL STORYS WILL BE PUT ON HOLD UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS 3-4 REVEIWS!**


	6. pleasepleasereadnotchappy:CCgoodinfo

I know….. I do way to many author notes. I was trying not to write another one but this was too important…..

Ok so I was playing tetris and then my laptop got all blue screened and UGH

So my dad tried to make the virus go away but he said "your laptop is screwed" and im freaking out. He said he will rebuild it when he gets back from las Vegas… (this started on April 15, 2012) he isn't coming back till like April 22 I think (a week) and guess what? MY STORIES WERE ON THE LAPTOP. He thinks he can save all my files and stuff. I really hope he can because I had two reports on that and I WAS ALMOST FINISHED WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "the lost maid"

CURSE YOU, TETRIS!

Heres the other thing I wanna tell youuuuuu!

Im gonna make a twitter/tumblr/maybe a fb page if I get that famous ;D

TWITTER NAME: Madelyn_Mayxox

***** if you want me to make a tumblr/facebook page if you don't have a twitter…. Just review and tell me :33

ADD ME ON TWITTER :D!

Any other authors notessss will be on twitter/FB/tumblr

Thanks for following I LUFF YUUUUUUUUU (no homo o-o)

p.s. I'll put the link to my twitter if you can't find it ;o


	7. Auther note rewriting this story

I'm rewriting this story because I dont like the way it turned out. I'm writing the 1st chapter right now so it will be posted soon [maybe]. When I post it ill name it the same name so if you want to read the new version just hit the button thing by the reveiw and follow auther [me :D] im tired i dont how to explain that Dx when I post the first chapter of that i might delete this story idk what i should do Dx! but yeah im half done writing the new 1st chapter so it should be on sometime this week c: or tomorrow/tonight ;D tell me what I should do! :c


End file.
